


По любви не грешно

by Liz_Taylors_Hamster



Series: Культурный обмен [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Explicit Consent, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 17:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19545076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Taylors_Hamster/pseuds/Liz_Taylors_Hamster
Summary: Азирафаэль уже готов к близости, но Кроули продолжает ускользать от него.





	По любви не грешно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's no sin if it's love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370914) by [Ferrety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrety/pseuds/Ferrety). 



Если бы вы спросили Азирафаэля об этом (а вы бы этого не сделали, ведь это очень бестактный вопрос), он наверняка ответил бы, что вовсе не «безумно хочет, чтобы это произошло», а просто считает, что «это было бы неплохо, вот и все». Вы бы ему совершенно не поверили и были бы правы.

Но Азирафаэль был ангелом и вдобавок британцем до мозга костей (скорее всего, он сам невольно наделил британцев собственными чертами, просто поселившись рядом с ними), а потому не мог откровенно признать, что отчаянно пытается уговорить Кроули на секс.

Извините, на занятия любовью.

Если честно, когда он впервые предложил заняться сексом, он лишь хотел помочь Кроули преодолеть смущение, которое охватывало его после проявлений привязанности. Ведь логично, что демоны не умеют выражать любовь и предпочитают похоть, верно?

Но Кроули выпалил, что он «никогда… ни разу… ну, ты понимаешь», и на этом все закончилось, потому что сам Кроули никогда больше об этом не заговаривал.

Теперь же Азирафаэлю просто хотелось, чтобы Кроули стало комфортно в своем теле и в их отношениях, и он знал, что для этого придется вернуться к вопросу секса. Извините, занятий любовью. Потому что так заведено, правда ведь? И он хотел этого вовсе не в своих личных интересах. И совсем не думал, что мог бы сделать с Кроули, чтобы без слов выразить, как много тот значит для него, как всецело он ему доверяет, как искренне желает добра. Он вовсе не проводил дни напролет, гадая, как Кроули выглядит обнаженным, без всех этих многочисленных слоев одежды, помогающей ему принять более дьявольский вид (ведь если бы люди увидели Кроули без одежды, они бы ни за что не поверили, что он так уж плох, вопреки всем его попыткам казаться злодеем: они бы увидели, как он беззащитен и прекрасен, как его раздирают противоречия, как он стремится к добру, даже пытаясь служить злу).

Он вовсе не пытался с упоением представить, как отреагировал бы Кроули, если бы он осыпал поцелуями его грудь, и как пальцы Кроули сомкнулись бы у него на запястье, если бы он удовлетворил его не только духовно, но и физически.

И у него вовсе не вставало от этих фантазий каждый день.

Но если бы это и случилось (а этого бы, разумеется, не произошло, ведь он отлично контролировал свою человеческую форму, ангел все-таки), это хоть как-то помогло бы ему понять, почему он постоянно хочет быть рядом с демоном (который пусть и проводил в магазине больше времени, чем раньше, но все же не появлялся там каждый день, что Азирафаэль считал чудовищной невежливостью), почему всегда желает прижиматься к нему теснее, касаться его чаще, целовать его жарче.

Кроули, кажется, не возражал.

Но при этом не проявлял особого желания заходить дальше.

Конечно, воодушевления ему было не занимать. Целовался он так самозабвенно, что после этих поцелуев растрепанный Азирафаэль едва переводил дыхание и возбуждался как никогда раньше (ну ладно, поначалу ему было не так трудно побить собственный рекорд, но планка постоянно повышалась). Кроули достиг определенных успехов в контроле над чешуей, которая норовила отрасти в тех местах, где его касался Азирафаэль, но едкие реплики по-прежнему давались ему с трудом, хотя это было к лучшему. Он даже иногда целовал Азирафаэля без предварительных подсказок и вполне прозрачных намеков на то, что ангел сейчас совсем не прочь пообжиматься и заранее благодарит за понимание; часто дело доходило до откровенных и страстных прикосновений, но потом Кроули всегда отстранялся, выскальзывал из рук Азирафаэля, оставлял между ними немного пространства, немного воздуха, отдалялся, отдалялся, почему же он это делал?

Оставив последний влажный поцелуй на его шее, а потом робко и нежно (кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь он будет описывать Кроули этим словом) поцеловав его в щеку (даже не дотронувшись до уголка губ), Кроули всегда уходил прочь.

Как-то Азирафаэль решил задействовать свой фирменный прием.

А именно, попытался с помощью ласковых слов заставить Кроули потерять волю и продлить ласки. Задача была не из легких, ведь для этого требовалось, чтобы инициатива исходила от Кроули (если первым начинал целоваться Азирафаэль, Кроули неизменно таял и начинал шататься, а потому ласки длились совсем не так долго, как того хотелось бы Азирафаэлю), а уж если Кроули брал инициативу в свои руки, то Азирафаэль полностью находился в его власти и уже сам испытывал кое-какие проблемы с равновесием.

Но однажды Азирафаэль все же решил опробовать этот способ, как раз когда Кроули отстранился и красноречиво поцеловал его в шею.

— Кроули, — прошептал Азирафаэль, с трудом приводя в порядок мысли в затуманенной страстью голове, — Кроули, любимый, я…

Закончить он не успел, потому что почувствовал у себя под пальцами чешую, а в следующее мгновение длинная полусонная змея обвила его тело от шеи до ступней.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш, — абсолютно удовлетворенным тоном ответил Кроули.

Азирафаэль возмущенно фыркнул.

Ну да ладно, это все равно было довольно мило.

***

— Кроули, милый, ты случайно не ходишь в те же пабы, что и чиновники из правительства?

— Слушай, Аз, я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, и я тут совершенно ни при чем.

— Да ладно!

— Ой, хватит. Я всего-то помог отправить во Францию группу поддержки, чтобы устроили скандальчик.

— Ну-ну.

— Клянусь, правительство додумалось до этого без моей помощи! И это бы все равно рано или поздно случилось. Я вообще удивлен, что в этой стране так долго мирились с необходимостью состоять в одной организации с французами.

— Понятно.

— Не отрицаю, что я бы взял на себя ответственность за это, если бы начальство хоть немного интересовалось моими отчетами.

— Ну да, конечно же. Ты ведь всегда был авантюристом.

«Только на то, чтобы меня трахнуть, у тебя авантюрности не хватает, судя по всему».

Иногда Азирафаэль мог заполучить Кроули в свое распоряжение на целый день или на несколько дней подряд: тот устраивался у него на коленях, обвивался руками вокруг его талии, клал голову так, чтобы ангелу было удобно за чтением играть его волосами. И это было просто прекрасно.

Бывало, что Азирафаэль подолгу смотрел на страницу, забывая читать, потому что его захлестывало осознание того, как сильно он любит этого растрепанного демона со сползшими на острый нос солнечными очками, дремлющего рядом (и дурашливо мурлыкающего во сне).

Азирафаэлю хотелось осыпать поцелуями все его тело.

Но он довольствовался тем, что откладывал книгу и просто гладил Кроули по щекам, носу, губам, шее, везде. Кожа у Кроули всегда была комнатной температуры (или температуры тела Азирафаэля), а еще гладкой на ощупь, не совсем человеческой.

Азирафаэлю было невмоготу.

Он хотел большего.

На Кроули снизошла благодать.

Жизнь была прекрасна. Его квартира медленно покрывалась слоем пыли, минималистичный и элегантный геометрический декор помимо его воли понемногу обрастал подушками и затейливыми деталями, а растения сочли, что им дали отпуск, немного пожухли и утратили прежний блеск. Отовсюду веяло пылью, книгами и ужасным тартаном, и это было великолепно.

Он сидел в дальней части торгового зала, облокотившись на витрину, и из принципа удерживался от широкой улыбки при виде ангела, который вежливым, но весьма пассивно-агрессивным образом пытался выпроводить покупателя. Нет, Кроули совсем не улыбался. Возможно, ухмылялся. Но точно не улыбался и не источал всеми фибрами души мерзкую и приторную как сахар любовь. Кроме того, его глаза надежно скрывали очки, и никто не видел, каким глупым взглядом он смотрит на Азирафаэля.

Ангел изображал на лице напряженную и явно фальшивую улыбку, вкладывая в нее как можно больше неискренности, но при этом не давая ей сползти с губ; при этом он старательно вторгался в личное пространство потенциального покупателя. 

— Да, книг у нас много, но не думаю, что у нас найдется что-то интересное именно для вас. Речь об очевидных расхождениях в культурных пристрастиях, понимаете? Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вы тратили время.

Кроули хотелось подойти к Азирафаэлю, обнять за восхитительно мягкую талию, прижаться щекой к его макушке и высокомерно ухмыльнуться посетителю.

Тем более что это наверняка заставило бы посетителя почувствовать себя неловко.

Но Азирафаэлю явно не требовалась помощь, поэтому Кроули просто наблюдал за ним издалека. Когда покупатель был успешно выпровожен, Кроули неспешно встал.

Он подошел к Азирафаэлю, который настороженно посматривал в окно, проверяя, не пытается ли кто-то еще проникнуть в его драгоценный магазин.

— Ума не приложу, что мне предпринять, — пробормотал он, — чтобы они все перестали мешать мне работать.

— М-м-м, — ответил Кроули, прижимаясь к Азирафаэлю сзади и обнимая его.

Азирафаэль ахнул от неожиданности, но охотно прильнул к нему.

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Кроули, уткнувшись носом Азирафаэлю в шею, — плевать.

Он поцеловал оголенный участок кожи и легонько прикусил его не по-человечески острыми клыками, и Азирафаэль блаженно вздохнул.

«Чудесно».

Кроули опустил голову Азирафаэлю на плечо и почувствовал, как мягкие пальцы гладят его куда более худощавую руку. Ему пришло в голову, что бессмертие — это замечательно.

Через несколько мгновений Азирафаэль, не отстраняясь, повернулся к нему лицом и обнял в ответ. Потревоженный демон недовольно заворчал, но тут же снова уютно устроился рядом.

Рука Азирафаэля вопросительно легла ему на грудь, и пухлый палец медленно проскользнул между двух пуговиц рубашки и дотронулся до кожи.

Кроули вздрогнул и немедленно отпрянул. Азирафаэль громко застонал.

— Да хватит уже, Кроули!

— А что? Что?!

Азирафаэль раздраженно вздохнул.

— Нам надо об этом поговорить.

— О чем? О чем тут говорить?

— Кроули, я ничего не имею против стеснительности, но…

— Я не стеснительный! — срывающимся голосом возразил Кроули.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него многозначительно.

Кроули тут же сдулся.

Ну ладно, возможно, ему стоило признаться, что в глубине души он, может быть, и был совсем немножко «стеснительным», если можно так сказать.

Азирафаэль поник и внезапно принял огорченный вид.

— Ох… — сказал он.

— Что? — переспросил Кроули; он пытался говорить беспечным тоном, но в голосе все равно сквозило: «Мне не очень-то хорошо удается притворяться, что меня все это не беспокоит».

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него, нахмурив брови, а потом отвел взгляд.

Кажется, дело было плохо.

— Думаю… мне кажется… ох, батюшки.

— Да в чем дело?

— Дорогой мой…

— Ну вот он я, и что теперь?

Азирафаэль снова взглянул на него, и Кроули понял, что им предстоит Важный разговор.

— Я ведь… как бы сказать… тебе противно это тело?

Кроули раскрыл рот от удивления.

— Что?!

Азирафаэль переминался с ноги на ногу, снова не глядя на него.

— Я могу его сменить, если хочешь. Я просто об этом не подумал… прости, дорогой мой, я совершенно не…

— Подожди, подожди! — Кроули поднял руку, прерывая бормотание Азирафаэля. — С чего ты это взял? Что твое тело мне противно. Как ты вообще до такого додумался?

Азирафаэль помрачнел.

— Ну, оно не слишком привлекательно, верно?

Кроули был настолько ошарашен, что понятия не имел, как реагировать на это абсолютно идиотское заявление. Он даже приподнял темные очки, чтобы Азирафаэлю было лучше видно, как оно его возмутило.

Ангел вздрогнул.

— Что? — спросил он, случайно передразнив Кроули.

— Ангел, это самая большая глупость из тех, что ты говорил в моем присутствии.

Однако же это придало Кроули сил. Он почувствовал, что к нему возвращается уверенность, что он наконец-то контролирует ситуацию и имеет определенное преимущество.

Он снова опустил очки и взял Азирафаэля за руку.

— Неужели ты серьезно?

Азирафаэль внимательно смотрел на него, а Кроули медленно поднес его руку к губам.

— Ты… — Кроули облизал губы, и Азирафаэль вздрогнул при виде языка, скользящего совсем рядом с его кожей, — ты самое привлекательное создание во Вселенной.

«Вот это да, Кроули, ну и банальность ты сейчас ляпнул. Но поздно, слово не воробей».

Азирафаэль не сводил с него взгляда. На лице зажглась недоверчивая надежда.

Кроули придвинулся ближе. Его била легкая дрожь: несмотря на обретенную уверенность, он все же жутко нервничал из-за того, что собирался сделать и сказать. Но все равно притянул Азирафаэля к себе, уткнулся лицом ему в шею, сладко вздохнул и почувствовал, что Азирафаэль снова дернулся.

— Твое тело просто создано для этого, — пробормотал Кроули, — оно просто невероятно уютное, я бы так десять лет простоял.

Ему было потрясающе мягко и приятно. Возможно, Азирафаэля можно было назвать полноватым (точнее, упитанным и пухлым — так и хотелось обнять), но он уж точно не был отталкивающим, с какой это стати?

Правда, Кроули приходилось стоять, немного пригнувшись, так что десять лет он бы, скорее всего, не вытерпел. Но вовсе не из-за того, что у него не было такого желания.

Он чувствовал, как Азирафаэль несмело обнимает его в ответ, и продолжал:

— Я обожаю твои волосы. У тебя красивое лицо. И красивые руки, даже без маникюра. Ты приятно пахнешь. У тебя прекрасное тело. Не надо ничего менять, — Кроули снова вздохнул, пощекотав дыханием шею Азирафаэля. — Даже свою ужасную клетчатую рубашку можешь носить дальше. Я ее терпеть не могу, но она мне нравится. Тебе подходит.  
Азирафаэль обнял его крепче. Кроули едва не сменил форму на змеиную. Ему было так уютно… 

Спустя несколько минут Азирафаэль прервал молчание:

— Значит, я правда тебе не противен?

— Поверь мне, в таком случае меня бы тут не было.

— Просто… ты всегда такой модный, поэтому…

— К тебе это не имеет никакого отношения.

— Тогда…

— М-м-м?

Повисла пауза.

— Тогда почему ты никогда ко мне не прикасаешься?

Кроули нахмурился.

— Я прикасаюсь к тебе прямо сейчас, ангел.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Кроули на мгновение замешкался, раздумывая над тем, что Азирафаэль имеет в виду.

Ой-ей-ей.

Кроули напрягся, в горле пересохло.

— Ты о?..

— Да, — коротко ответил Азирафаэль.

Не разрывая объятий, Кроули немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Азирафаэлю в глаза.

— Да что ты все об этом?.. Я ведь уже лучше… выражаю свои мысли, верно? Я только что сказал тебе, что считаю тебя привлекательным, и даже не поморщился!

Ну, почти.

Азирафаэль моргнул.

— Я и не спорю, — сказал он.

Кроули воздел руки к небу.

— И что тогда? Тебе необязательно этим заниматься!

— Знаю, что необязательно.

— И зачем тогда ты ко мне с этим пристаешь?

— Потому что я этого хочу!

— Что?

Кроули уставился на него немигающим взглядом. Неужели Азирафаэль хотел сказать, что…

Судя по разъяренным глазам и раскрасневшимся щекам ангела, он именно это и хотел сказать.

— Но… зачем?

— Зачем? ЗАЧЕМ? — теперь Азирафаэль был просто в бешенстве. — Потому что это ТЫ, тупая ты змея! Я хочу заняться этим с тобой, как ты не понимаешь?

— Но… нам же необязательно.

И тут Азирафаэль взорвался.

— ДА ВО ИМЯ ВСЕГО… Я ЗНАЮ! Знаю, что необязательно! Мне необязательно есть яблочный пирог, который ты мне подсовываешь за обедом, мне необязательно вообще есть, но я, мать твою, хочу съесть этот яблочный пирог! И я это делаю! Я ем яблочный пирог, ты гордишься своими ловкостью и коварством, а пирог между тем очень вкусный, и я с удовольствием каждый раз его доедаю! И вот ты здесь, передо мной, и мне необязательно с тобой ничем заниматься, вовсе нет! Но я, черт побери, безумно тебя хочу! Почему тебе так сложно это понять, идиот? Мне необязательно с тобой ничем заниматься, но я хочу это сделать, потому что ты мне нравишься таким, какой ты есть. Может, повторить помедленнее, чтобы до тебя наконец дошло?

Кроули чувствовал себя так, словно ему на голову упало большое дерево. Если точнее, то дуб.

Он раскрыл рот и попытался что-то сказать, все еще переваривая слова Азирафаэля.

Азирафаэль на самом деле хотел его. И он делал все это не ради Кроули. А потому что хотел этого сам. Азирафаэль преследовал совершенно эгоистичные цели. Сбылось то, на что Кроули даже не смел надеяться, ведь теперь, возможно, он тоже мог позволить себе побыть чуточку эгоистичным.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш.

Азирафаэль схватил его за плечи.

— Не смей! Только не смей превращаться в змею.

Но его собеседник уже исчез, а Кроули потихоньку обматывался вокруг его лодыжки.

— Вот это, — сказал Азирафаэль, — уже мне порядком надоело.

Кроули в ответ только благостно зашипел.

Спустя несколько часов Кроули удалось уговорить Разъяренного Азирафаэля превратиться в Ворчливого Азирафаэля. Для этого потребовалось немало невнятных извинений, объятий и поцелуев (причем Азирафаэль упрямо отворачивался, и Кроули оставалось только целовать его в скулы, шею и ключицы, и это определенно вызывало у ангела кое-какую реакцию).

— Ну ладно тебе, Аз, прости. Я же не знал. Я думал... ну, не знаю, я думал, ты это делаешь для того, чтобы я расслабился, это ведь похоть и прочие демонические штучки. Но это не сработало, а я не хотел тебя ни к чему принуждать, так что...

— Поверить не могу, что ты это счел притворством.

— Я счел, что ты очень, очень хороший актер, если это тебя как-то утешит.

— И сейчас ты тоже так считаешь?

— Безусловно. Ты очень убедителен. Хотя надо сказать, что теперь я просто считаю тебя довольно-таки грешным существом по ангельским меркам.

За эту реплику он получил подзатыльник.

— Я же говорил тебе, что по любви не грешно.

— Но ты же не будешь отрицать, что похоть тут тоже замешана.

Азирафаэль вздохнул.

— Хорошо, не буду, но все равно я бы ничего такого не почувствовал, если бы не любил тебя вопреки тому, что ты невыносимый тугодум, дорогой мой.

Кроули поцеловал его за ухом.

— Это я переживу.

Азирафаэль снова вздохнул, но уже совершенно с иным выражением.

— Итак. Теперь мы можем приступать?

— Прошу прощения?

— Кроули, дорогуша. Я сказал тебе, что хочу заняться с тобой сексом, поэтому теперь мы можем к нему приступить. Не нужно больше сдерживаться.

— Ну... тут такое дело...

— Что еще?

— Я и не сдерживался вроде бы.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него и густо покраснел.

— То есть... ты никогда этого и не хотел?

Кроули с каждым мгновением становилось все более неловко.

— Все немного сложнее. Понимаешь... я ведь никогда... я не знаю, чего мне ждать. Сложно хотеть чего-то, о чем ничего не знаешь, логично же?

— Кроули, милый. Ты же демон. Как ты можешь не знать, чего ждать от секса?

Теперь пришла очередь Кроули раздражаться.

— Я не об этом! Я знаком с технической стороной дела! Я просто не знаю, что мне предстоит ощутить, поэтому и не схожу с ума от желания. А ты?

— Ну, любовь моя, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль, — я-то помню, что ощущал много лет назад, и, как я уже говорил, к тем людям у меня даже не было сильных чувств. Так что, — он облизал губы, — я бы очень хотел узнать, каково мне будет с тобой. Если и когда ты захочешь, разумеется.

Кроули почувствовал, как у него горят щеки.

— Понятно...

— Обещаю, что тебе понравится, — сказал Азирафаэль, внимательно глядя на Кроули. — Я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе было очень, очень хорошо.

— Хм...

— А если не будет, нам вовсе не нужно заниматься этим дальше. Просто... давай попробуем. Я правда уверен, что тебе понравится.

— Ну...

— Если ты справишься, конечно.

— Что-что? Я демон! Естественно, я справлюсь с сексом.

Азирафаэль ухмыльнулся.

— Ну прости. Я-то думал, что ты опять стесняешься и блюдешь свое целомудрие.

— Я не... я бы... Азирафаэль, ты пытаешься мной манипулировать.

— О да. Я бы определенно хотел произвести с тобой кое-какие манипуляции.

— Это что, пошлый намек?

— Поскольку заняться с тобой любовью я пока не могу, мне только и остается, что делать пошлые намеки.

— Ты... я...

Азирафаэль не удостоил его ответом и вместо этого начал расстегивать его рубашку.

— Ангел! — возмущенно зашипел Кроули.

— Слушай, Кроули. Если ты меня попросишь перестать, я перестану. Если ты уйдешь, я перестану. Но если ты колеблешься из-за меня, то не надо. Если тебе нужно еще время, ничего страшного. Если ты не готов, ничего страшного. Но только скажи мне об этом! Не надо... убегать! Я хочу знать, что происходит. Хорошо?

— Ты расстегиваешь мне рубашку!

Азирафаэль пронзил его взглядом и многозначительно положил ладонь ему на грудь.

Кроули шумно вдохнул.

— Тебе неприятно, Кроули?

— Я...

— Кроули. Тебе неприятно?

— Нет.

— Хочешь, чтобы я убрал руку?

— Я...

— Хочешь?

— Нет.

Кроули, казалось, немного обмяк. Азирафаэль придвинулся ближе и прижал его к стеллажу.

— Вот так мы и сделаем. После каждого своего действия я буду спрашивать тебя, не против ли ты, а ты будешь отвечать просто «да» или «нет», если не захочешь ничего добавить. Хорошо? Если попросишь перестать, я перестану. Если чего-то еще захочешь, говори. Но только не надо снова сбегать без объяснений, ладно?

Кроули облизал губы.

— Кроули, милый. Только отвечай честно, пожалуйста.

— Ладно.

Азирафаэль поднял руку и погладил ключицу Кроули, а потом провел ладонью вниз вдоль бока.

— Неприятно?

— Нет.

— Приятно?

— Да.

Азирафаэль подался вперед и прижался к Кроули всем телом.

— Это мы делали уже много раз, поэтому предположу, что тут все нормально. Но тем не менее спрошу: все нормально?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Азирафаэль и тихонько укусил Кроули за шею. — А так?

— Да.

— Я могу продолжать?

— Да.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжал?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Азирафаэль ухмыльнулся и повиновался, нежно целуя шею Кроули и слегка прикусывая кожу.

Кроули застонал.

Руки Азирафаэля ласково заскользили вниз по его бокам («Да»), а потом он сделал шаг назад и впервые хорошенько разглядел голую грудь Кроули. Под помятым пиджаком и расстегнутой рубашкой он оказался тощим (сам он предпочитал называть себя «стройным»), костлявым и жилистым, с проступающими кое-где чешуйками, похожими на веснушки, и болезненно бледной кожей. Он был не слишком привлекателен и совсем не походил на идеального мужчину с обложки модного журнала. К тому же его явно била легкая дрожь.

Он был абсолютно идеален.

Азирафаэль опять наклонился к нему, на этот раз приоткрыв рот и целуя его в грудь. Кроули снова тихо застонал.

— Нравится?

— Д... да.

Азирафаэль целовал его снова и снова, пытаясь вложить в эти неспешные, ленивые поцелуи всю свою любовь к Кроули, все восхищение его телом, всю благодарность за то, что тот позволял ему делать с собой.

Под его пальцами на мгновение появились чешуйки, но сразу исчезли. Кроули каким-то чудом удавалось держать себя в руках (наверное, с проявлениями похоти он справлялся лучше).

Азирафаэль лизнул его сосок, а потом подул на него.

— Нравится?

— ... Да?

Азирафаэль снова скользнул по соску языком.

— Кажется, ты не уверен.

— Это немного... странно?

Азирафаэль тихо засмеялся.

— Хорошо, странно в хорошем смысле или в плохом?

— Наверное, в хорошем, но по большей части просто странно?

— Ну, и на том спасибо.

Азирафаэль взял сосок в рот и с удовлетворением услышал, как Кроули шумно вдыхает.

— Ладно. В хорошем смысле.

Азирафаэль засмеялся и посмотрел в раскрасневшееся лицо Кроули. Вид у того был такой, словно у него чесалось где-то в том месте, до которого он не мог дотянуться. Азирафаэль поднял руку и снял с него очки. Глаза у Кроули были растерянные, и он выглядел как никогда уязвимым.

От этого зрелища внутри у Азирафаэля все запылало. Он очень, очень сильно захотел уложить Кроули прямо на стол и делать с ним все, что заблагорассудится. Что именно ему заблагорассудится, он пока точно не знал.

Вместо этого он снял с Кроули пиджак и рубашку.

— Ты замечательно выглядишь, — сказал он.

Кроули смотрел на него немигающим взглядом, но явно был потрясен происходящим.

— Ой! Хочешь, я тоже разденусь?

— Я... ну...

— Мне удобно и так, и так.

— Ну... тогда... да?

Азирафаэль не стал снимать свитер и рубашку человеческим способом, просто дематериализовал их подальше. (Если совсем точно, то прямиком на стол перед одним работником розничной торговли, который как раз обедал бургером. Работник розничной торговли тридцать секунд ошалело смотрел на одежду, а потом решил, что после стирки она отлично подойдет в качестве подарка на Рождество его занудному соседу по квартире).

Кроули смотрел на Азирафаэля, на его пухлые бока и грудь. При виде растерянного вожделения, отразившегося на лице у демона, низ живота обдало жаром.

Кроули вдруг стиснул руками его бока и притянул к себе вплотную, так что Азирафаэль ощутил прикосновение его кожи к своей. Кроули теперь определенно лапал его и... оу...

Он тесно прижался к Азирафаэлю грудью, руки уверенно шарили по всему его телу, а губы и язык... Боже, этот раздвоенный язык и эти слишком длинные для человека зубы, Кроули явно был очень взволнован, а в бедро Азирафаэлю упиралось красноречивое доказательство того, что Кроули прилагал усилие и затея Азирафаэля нравилась ему все больше и больше.

Азирафаэль застонал, а Кроули принялся целовать его все настойчивее, все неистовее, положил руку Азирафаэлю на задницу (эй, это что такое!), прижался к нему сильнее, жестче и... уф, ладно, пора было немного притормозить, потому что Азирафаэлю не хотелось, чтобы все кончилось прямо сейчас.

Усилием воли он оторвался от жадного рта и властных рук Кроули (пусть даже и определенно хотел познакомиться с ними поближе).

Демон жалобно застонал.

— Кроули, любовь моя, мне льстит твой энтузиазм, но я сказал, что сделаю тебе хорошо, и намерен сдержать слово.

— Это и было хорошо, ангел, ты отлично держишь слово...

Азирафаэль заставил его замолчать, положив палец ему на рот. Кроули уставился на него, а потом разомкнул губы и лизнул палец Азирафаэля, ухмыльнувшись в ответ на последовавший удивленный, но сладкий вздох.

Азирафаэль цокнул языком.

— А ну-ка, дорогуша, веди себя хорошо. Я еще с тобой не закончил.

— Что...

Азирафаэль снова принялся нежно целовать грудь Кроули, едва касаясь ее губами.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты, — поцелуй, — понял, — поцелуй, — как сильно, — поцелуй, — я люблю тебя, — поцелуй.

Он поднял голову и поцеловал Кроули в сомкнутые веки.

— Я люблю твои глаза.

Он поцеловал Кроули в щеку.

— Люблю твое лицо.

Он поцеловал его в шею.

— Люблю за то, как ты привязан к своей машине.

Поцелуй в живот.

— Люблю за то, что тебе не все равно. И за то, как ты врешь себе, что тебе все равно.

Поцелуй в бедро.

— Люблю за твои подколки.

Он поддел пальцем край брюк Кроули, поднял голову и спросил:

— Можно?

Кроули открыл затуманившиеся глаза.

— Я... я не думаю...

— Кроули.

— Нет... пока что?

Азирафаэль нежно улыбнулся.

— Ничего страшного.

Открыл рот и страстно поцеловал затвердевший член Кроули сквозь ткань.

Кроули задрожал всем телом и шумно вдохнул.

— Все нормально? — спросил Азирафаэль.

— Д... Да. Да.

— Еще?

— Да, да, пожалуйста, да.

Азирафаэль ухмыльнулся и провел зубами по всей длине члена. Демон застонал, запрокинул голову и с тихим стуком ударился затылком об стеллаж.

Азирафаэль воспринял это как сигнал к действию и принялся уже в полную силу лизать, целовать и покусывать, смачивая брюки Кроули слюной, которая сейчас текла очень обильно (он постыдился бы объяснять, почему мысль о том, чтобы отсосать у Кроули, так сильно его возбуждала, но она действительно возбуждала его просто безумно). А звуки, которые издавал Кроули, совсем не помогали делу.

Ох, эти звуки... тихие, прерывистые, ранимые стоны, отчаянные вскрики; стоило Азирафаэлю прислушаться, как он различал в них свое имя, и это распаляло его еще сильнее.

Однако же теперь наступило время перейти к самому главному...

— А теперь? Можно?

— Да, да, да, все, что хочешь.

— Смотри, поостерегись...

Азирафаэль, недолго думая, дематериализовал остатки одежды Кроули — брюки, трусы, ботинки, носки. Демон наконец-то стоял перед ним полностью обнаженный, и это было великолепное зрелище.

Азирафаэль громко сглотнул, глядя на член Кроули.

«Это все для меня, — подумал он. — Если бы не я, этого бы никогда не произошло».

И это была очень приятная мысль.

Азирафаэль крепко сжал член Кроули губами, и тот издал исступленный булькающий звук, цепляясь за стеллажи в поисках опоры.

Азирафаэль медленно лизнул его («Азирафаэль»), несколько раз страстно поцеловал («Черт побери»), а потом встал и обхватил его пальцами, двигаясь твердо, но неторопливо.

— Кроули, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, как я люблю тебя.

Кроули явно было сложно сосредоточиться, и Азирафаэль очень собой гордился.

— Я люблю тебя и хочу тебя во всех смыслах, в которых одно существо может любить и хотеть другое, — движения ускорились, и Кроули вцепился пальцами ему в плечи, — и я хочу, чтобы ты ощутил это, ощутил себя любимым и желанным, — на лице Кроули застыло отсутствующее выражение, он явно был изнурен и хватался за Азирафаэля из последних сил, — Чувствуешь? Чувствуешь, как сильно я люблю тебя? — спросил Азирафаэль, прижавшись к Кроули вплотную и заставляя того стонать и дрожать всем телом. — Чувствуешь, как сильно я хочу тебя? Чувствуешь, что ты для меня совершенство? — и Кроули целиком сдался на милость Азирафаэлю, и еще никогда ангел не хотел и не любил его больше, чем в это мгновение.

Азирафаэль упал на колени и в один прием полностью вобрал член Кроули в рот (член был не то чтобы очень большой, а Азирафаэль отлично владел своим телом).

Кроули всхлипнул, а Азирафаэль провел языком по головке и почувствовал, как демон кончает с изумленным вскриком.

Азирафаэль проглотил все до последней капли, лаская языком яички.

А потом силы покинули Кроули... и человеческий облик тоже.

— Да ладно!

— Ш-ш-ш-ш.

— Хватит на меня шипеть, нам предстоит еще большая работа.

Кроули в ответ блаженно обвился вокруг обнаженной талии Азирафаэля.

Спустя какое-то время, когда Кроули уже успел отблагодарить Азирафаэля, оставаясь в змеином обличье (Азирафаэль никогда бы не подумал, что ему понравится, но пока не попробуешь — не узнаешь), и они просто лежали вдвоем на кушетке Азирафаэля, они наконец все обсудили.

— Это было... приятнее, чем я ожидал.

— Правда?

— Ну, я всегда думал, что это довольно... суматошное занятие. И немного неприглядное, если честно.

— Х-м-м-м.

— Но мне понравилось.

— Рад слышать.

— Надо как-нибудь повторить.

— Тогда ты платишь за ужин.

— Я?

— Да. И еще научись контролировать свое обличье, потому что это уже не смешно.

Кроули ухмыльнулся.

— Могу ли я надеяться, что ты больше не будешь ставить меня в идиотское положение на людях?

— О, дорогуша, этого я не говорил.


End file.
